


Vicchan 2.0

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Dog, Cats, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Injured Dog, M/M, Rescued Dogs, Three-legged Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Life was great.No, correction, life was perfect.He, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, was married to the most perfect man in the whole universe, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.And than THAT thing appeared.





	Vicchan 2.0

Life was great.

No, correction, life was perfect.

He, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, was married to the most perfect man in the whole universe, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Yuuri had retired earlier that year at the end of the skating season and they had decided to take some time away for the rink to just enjoy marriage life. Though they both were expecting Yuri to demand their attention before the next season started.

Victor yawned, it was wet afternoon and Victor had cuddled up on the ground with a few hundred pillows and a thick blanket with all the puppies. There was the old boy, Makkachin who despite being in his late teens was still kicking, even if he was getting a bit slow these days.

Then there was their rescue dog, the three-legged, cream coloured shiba inu, Agape. The pair had been holidaying in Tokyo for Valentine’s day a few years back and stumbled across the injured female dog. The plan had been to just save the dog but before they knew it, they were picking the dog up from the Russian airport and taking her home. She was the sweetest dog, who loved everyone and never let her missing leg affected her. Agape also seemed to favourite Yuri whenever he was over, which is where the name had come from.

There was also their black, male Kai Ken with anxiety, Eros. Victor had gotten it for Yuuri for his birthday the same year they got Agape, and surprisingly, Eros was Yuuri in dog form. He had horrible anxiety, but when the dog got over his anxiety, he was a gorgeous dog that could walk the walk.

Lastly was his Christmas present from last year, the little, white, male poodle puppy, Shi-chan. The puppy was adorable and sweet and was Makkachin’s little shadow. Victor had been insistent on them naming the puppy in Japanese which resulted in Shi-chan, which was short for Shiro-chan, the colour white in Japanese.

Victor rolled onto his side, being careful not to crush any puppy paws (or puppies in Shi-chan’s case) and smiled at just how warm and comfortable he was.

The smile only grew when he heard the front door open, which was followed by three of the four dogs bolting to their feet and hurrying to greet Yuuri.

“No, back, sit,” Yuuri’s voice called out, catching his attention. Yuuri normally welcomed the dog’s attention, always cooing over all of them. He crawled out from under his blanket and went to see what the whole fuss was about.

He came to a quick halt when Yuuri came into view, tripping wet and cradling something small and fluff to his chest.

“Welcome back my love, what do we have here?” He questioned while moving to greet his husband with a kiss.

“I found them in the rain. I couldn’t leave them there.” Yuuri mumbled while gentle lifting the small bundle in his arms up so he could see.

Victor couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him before he stumbled back.

“CAT!”

* * *

It had been a week and Victor felt attacked.

Yuuri had called him a drama queen for his reaction to the tiny silver kitten with blue eyes that had been nicknamed Vicchan after him. How dare they compare him to a kitten.

“IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Victor shouted as Yuri cuddled and cooed with the little invader while Yuuri made dinner.

“How?” Yuri questioned before planting a kiss on the kitten’s head.

Agape was lying on the right side of the blonde, her head in the nineteen-year-olds lap while Eros lied on the teens right side, watching the small kitten closely as it was picked up and cuddled by the tall blonde. The love pair (as they were nicknamed because of their names) had become almost like parents to the small kitten, Eros hadn’t even had an anxiety fit since they got the kitten.

“You turned my husband against me!” He huffed, earning a snort from said husband.

“Your husband likes cats just as much as dogs and you blame it on me?” Yuri questioned while setting the kitten down in his lap. The tiny fur ball blinked a few times before turning to meow at Yuri for more attention.

“Ignore him, Yura, he’s been like this since I brought the kitten home.” Yuuri shouted from the kitchen.

“The kitten is cute, even if it looks like you.” Yuri said with a smirk that caused Victor’s eye to twitch.

“DON’T COMPARE ME TO THAT MONSTER!” He hissed while crossing his arms across his chest.

“I caught Victor cuddling with it yesterday, he is just being dramatic.” Victor gasped as his husband’s words.

“You did not!” He thought it had been safe, Yuuri had gone for a run with Eros and Shi-chan, leaving him with an hour to amuse himself. He had grabbed a good book and sat on the couch and before he knew it, he had a lapful of kitten. He hadn’t known what to do, but the kitten had been warm and purring, so he had left it be.

“He also ordered a custom-made collar for him.” He covered his face in embarrassment.

“So, you are keeping it?” Yuri questioned.

“No!” He huffed, earning a chuckle from his husband.

“Yes,” Yuuri said, causing him to groan, but it wasn’t like he was going to fight his husand over it.

**Author's Note:**

> This small drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160571164060/the-year-is-2020-theyve-been-married-for-like-3)


End file.
